


High School Never Ends

by Kukuri



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, I don't know if I did everything right with the school system in america, I'm sorry for faults in there, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuri/pseuds/Kukuri
Summary: Accompany Connor and his friends a year in Detroit High School, where dancing and football lights up their students’ spirits.A turbulent rollercoaster of dancing classes, proms, family problems and a circle of friends that will never leave anyone behind!Aka one of the million highschool au's you never know you needed! ;P
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	High School Never Ends

“Gooooood morning Detroit! I am Andrew, the most charming voice you will ever want to hear in your early mornings! It is exactly 6am, the birds are singing, and the sun is laughing! I wonder who she is laughing at?! Maybe at the poor students having to come out of their summer vacation? Well, to be a student again-”

With a muffled groan, a hand finds its way on the alarm clock to shut the man on the radio off. The boy didn't even know why he set this radio station up with this overly excited radio morning star. How could someone be so happy at six in the morning? Connor was still deeply buried in his bed sheets, with his face in his pillow. He would need all his strength to just get up and make his way to his brothers’ room to wake him up. And this guy was able to pull thousands of people out of their sleep and send them in a good morning and day. Much respect to Andrew, even though Connor wants to strangle him every morning the second he wakes up. Especially on a day like this.

Sighing, the eldest teenager of the Anderson household sits up in his bed and stretches his still tired muscles. No need to delay their schedule even more with his morning brooding, even if he would love to sleep in. So, he gets up and goes straight to his window to open the curtains. A sunny morning indeed, like Andrew said. This day promises to get very warm, much to Connors distaste. He likes Autumn so much more than all the other seasons.

Stepping away from his window, Connor moves to his closet. Like everything else in his room his clothes are perfectly organized; every clothing has his own shelf and is neatly folded together.

A strange quirk for a teenager, Hank always said.

But an extremely useful one, Connor would reply happily.

Fortunately, clothing himself didn't need so much time as organizing his clothes in his closet. Connor likes to dress himself simple, nothing out of the ordinary but still according to the occasion. Today, for the first day of his senior year in high school, he chooses simple black shorts and a dark blue shirt. His socks match with his shorts. The teenager is quick to make his bed after he changed and puts his (already neatly folded) pajama on it.

Before stepping outside of his room, Connor makes a quick scan of it.

Bed, check. Desk and bag, check. Closet, check. Curtains, check.

Perfect. Now, to the next mission.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, the brunet steps out of his room to a quiet house. Not unlikely for the Anderson household. Nobody of them is very fond of early mornings. Well, apart from Sumo maybe. But the dog could sleep all day, so no wonder. Anyway, Sumo was Hanks duty, Connors duty was waking the other sleeping dog.

Knocking on his younger brothers’ door Connor quietly asks, “Niles? Are you awake?”

No response. Connor knocks again, not so quiet anymore.

“Niles.”

Still, no response.

With an eye roll and a sigh, the dutiful big brother steps uninvited in his little brothers’ room, making as much noise as he can while he opens the door.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Connor stomps his way to the window and tears the black curtains away with a little too much force. “It's 6:15 and the birds are singing! The sun is laughing! Today will be a wonderful day to begin with your junior year!”

“Stop quoting this stupid radio presenter,” Niles groans and shuffles deeper in his sheets, only letting his black colored hair show. Connor chuckles softly at that, paces to the younger teenagers’ bed and pets his hair affectionately.

“Come on, get up. We don't want to be late at the first day, okay?” Connor tells his younger brother, and this just earns him a grunt. Smiling, Connor shakes his head and makes his way out of the room.

“Don't forget your sports bag, Mr. Fowler won't be happy if his new football star won't be ready for the new year,” he remembers saying before he steps out of his brothers’ room.

“Fowler can fuck off,” he hears Niles groaning and Connor hears a familiar barking laughter from downstairs.

“You go, kid!”

“Good morning Hank,” Connor calls out downstairs. A bark. “Good morning Sumo! I'll be down in a second!”

“Mornin', son! Breakfast is almost ready, don't take too long or the pancakes get cold,” Connor hears Hank calling and he hurries in the bathroom to brush his teeth. He gets joined after some time from Niles, who yawns and scratches his belly while reaching blindly for his toothbrush.

Looking in the mirror, Connor smiles at his brother while they both begin to brush their teeth. His brother catches his smile, rolls his eyes a bit and jabs him friendly in the side. The older one acts like he got hurt very badly, holding his side and making a painful look. That makes Niles roll his eyes again, but this time with a smile on his face.

Connor notes happily that Niles hair has grown out a bit. With the darkness in his room earlier, he hadn't even noticed that. He really liked Niles dark brown hair and he had never understood why his brother has colored his hair black in the first place. He had never told Connor why and he supposed, or hoped, that it was just a phase. It was Niles choice anyway and he would never think to force his opinion on him.

When they finished, Niles goes back into his room to change from his pajamas and Connor goes straight downstairs to Hank and Sumo. Hank was already seated at the table reading newspaper and their dog happily pads over to greet Connor.

“Hello Sumo,” Connor greets the dog, getting on his knees to caress the dogs’ fur, “have you already had your morning walk? And your breakfast? Did Hank everything you need, my boy?” And with every word he gets a scratch behind his ears and Connor earns a happy huff. On the other side of the table Hank looks up from his newspaper, grumbling. Connor just grins at the man and gets to his own seat, taking two pancakes with him on his plate and sits down.

“You are way too happy for your first day back at school,” Hank says with an eye roll and hides himself behind his newspaper again.

“Well, it’s also the first time I am allowed to drive myself and my brother to school, isn’t it?” Wow, Hank just knows how to do those pancakes… Connor would really kill for those.

Hank looks up again, inspecting Connor from up to down and raises an eyebrow. “You have an evil plan you want to carry out?”

“My brother and evil? You must have mistaken him for me,” Niles answers for Connor, since his big brother has his checks happily stuffed with delicious pancakes. He just came down the stairs, already with his hair styled and his bag packed, dropping it by the kitchen door. 

“Well, looking at you two, you really seem more like the evil twin,” Hanks barks out a laugh and well, he is not wrong. Even though Connor is a year older, they look more like twins. Until you really get to know them. Kara always says that Connor has a happy aura, while Niles has more of a mysterious aura. Whatever this means.

“So, you two ready for school again?” Hanks asks and they both hum and nod while they eat their breakfast. So, it is time for this speech again.

“Good. Remember to stay out of trouble, ‘kay? Ain’t comin’ to save your asses. When you go party, at least give the ol’ man a call. Niles, don’t fuck up with Fowler on your first day as his most important quarterback,” an eyeroll from the little brother, “and Connor, this year I really wanna see you at a competition.” Connor sighs, but smiles at him. He tries, he will really try. The next sentence makes the brothers both smile and Hank grumbles a bit, hiding himself again.

“I trust you and I am proud of you. Stay good, boys.”

“You will stay at the dance team?” Niles suddenly asks while they were on the way to the school. They are almost at Detroit High School and most of the drive was quiet between the brothers, just the radio playing some pop music.

“Huh? Sure, why?” Connor answers confused, still focusing on the streets. He had his license now for a while and drove sometimes, but this year will be the first in which he will drive every day to school. He will be especially careful since Niles will always (mostly) be beside him.

“I remember Mrs. Stern thinking about breaking the team,” Niles clarifies and Connor hums.

“She gives us this year to prove us worthy. And honestly, I am a senior, what can I lose?” Connor smiles at Niles and his brother just quirks an eyebrow. 

“Okay, you got me. Kara asked me to stay and try my best, for her and all the others coming after me.”

“That sounds more like my dutiful big brother,” Niles smirks and looks out of the window for the rest of the drive. 

But yeah, this really was the reason Connor stays at the team. Their dance instructor, Mrs. Stern, made it very clear that if their performances stay that poor, the dance team would probably have to break. And Connor knows how much that team means to his friend and dance partner Kara. He also like it there, but he was a senior and this decision wouldn’t really concern him. But Kara? She still had one year after him and would have to find another team that fit her interest. The boy knew himself how hard that could be (or a pain in the ass, as Hank would describe it).

Besides, what their teacher said made Connor really upset too. He never thought that they were bad at performances, just a bit unlucky with the competitions and the events they were at. No couple dances, no performances all together, they never even saw bronze. Even though they had amazing dancers like Chloe and Markus. Connor really was eager to prove Amanda Stern wrong, so he made the decision to stay.

Hopefully he didn’t choose wrong. 

Parking his old Ford (the old car of Hank, to specific) in his school yards, Connor takes in the view of his high school. Nothing changed, as expected. Maybe they did something inside the school, like repair the broken walls or finally giving the students air conditioning in building B. The entrance is packed full of students, some looking in a bad mood and some happy to see their friends again. The normal chaos, Connor guesses and smiles to himself as he gets out his car with his brother.

“I’ll see you later,” Niles tells him and throws his bag over his shoulder. “I need to get to the fields.”

“See you,” Connor says with a wave to his brother, takes his own bag and moves to the packed entrance himself. His first period starts with math, maybe he can meet Simon or Kara before. He was just about to get his phone out to text one of his friends, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he recognizes the friendly and tanned face of Markus.

“Hello, Markus,” Connor smiles at him and his classmate smiles back at him. 

“Hello Connor,” he nods. “Good to see you. How was your summer break?”

“Uneventful,” Connor answers, not unhappy but with some humor in it, “how was yours?”

“Uneventful,” Markus replies amused. “I am glad I was able to catch you before classes start. Mrs. Stern asked the dance team to come together after school today.”

“I thought so,” Connor nods, still grateful for the reminder.

“She said she plans some changes in the team,” Markus continues while he glances at the black board. “I don’t really have a good feeling about that.”

Following his eyes, Connor catches Amanda Stern smirking at both, winking in their direction.

While he watches her turning on her heels, walking away gracile, he wonders if he really made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if there are grammar errors or typos. English is not my first language and I am happy to learn!


End file.
